Échange
by Baltressa
Summary: Tras la Guerra Oscura la comunidad mágica ha quedado dividida en vencedores y vencidos, algo que Hogwarts no puede permitir, por lo que la institución pone en practica su propio experimento para apaciguar los ánimos entre los alumnos. ¿Qué les deparará el destino a los alumnos de la mágica institución este nuevo año?
1. Un nuevo curso

En el despacho de dirección provisional que ahora ocupaba Mcgonagall como nueva directora de la escuela de magia y hechicería más popular de Inglaterra una conversación cada vez más tensa comenzaba a crispar los nervios de la mujer por pura incomprensión. Por supuesto entendía la pretensión del sombrero sorteador de mantener un puesto tan importante como el de dividir los alumnos en casas, cosa que los hacía más manejables a la hora de dar las clases y que, además, formaba parte de la ancestral tradición de la institución. También comprendía la proposición del retrato de Dumbeldore de practicar algún tipo de actividad para unir a los alumnos de las distintas casas para que no volviesen a repetirse tan trágicos hechos como los que ahora parecían gritar desde cada piedra o rincón del castillo en ruinas, pero comenzó a perderse cuando el anciano ex director propuso los intercambios de alumnos y su convivencia obligatoria en cabañas en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Y todo eso se agravó increíblemente cuando se empezó a hablar del emparejamiento de alumnos según sus oposiciones sociales, la transformación semanal de las cabañas en los hogares de los alumnos…todo era confuso en la mente de la antigua profesora de transformaciones, hasta el punto de preguntarse si la caída de la torre de astronomía no habría producido algún tipo de trauma irreversible a su colega, y por ende a su pintado conversador. Hasta ese momento a pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza que todas sus nuevas preocupaciones ( como los alumnos que entrarían ese año, los que no volverían, los profesores que había que reponer, las aulas destruidas…)le proporcionaban había conseguido mantener a raya las extravagantes ideas del anciano, pero toda esa precaria defensa se vio derruida cuando una tercera voz entró en el debate, el retrato del último ex director y anterior profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, que para desgracia de Mcgonagall apoyaba enérgicamente la propuesta del "échange".

La última semana de agosto comenzó de una forma extrañamente acostumbrada en Malfoy Manor a pesar de la terrible locura que había regido en ella el último año y medio. Era cierto que la familia había sufrido el terrible golpe del encarcelamiento de su patriarca en Azkabán por periodo de un año (evidentemente la condena inicial fue mucho mayor, pero la intervención de San Potter en el juico explicando como Narcissa había salvado su vida en el bosque prohibido y unos cuantos miles de galeones obraron el milagro). De forma que el hecho de que el veintisiete del mes recibieran puntualmente la carta de Hogwarts para que Draco pudiese finalizar su último año y graduarse, ya que el año anterior se había declarado como nulo en el ministerio, fue casi una sorpresa. Narcissa estaba encantada de que su hijo no hubiera sido expulsado del centro, mientras que el joven se encontraba aterrorizado ante la perspectiva de regresar al lugar en el que había vivido los peores acontecimientos de su vida y en el que si antes podía considerarse príncipe de Slitherin ahora sería en el mejor de los casos persona non-grata. Sabía que no tenía opciones con respecto a su inminente regreso al centro, siendo este la única forma de "redimir" públicamente a su familia y más importante aún porque así se lo había exigido su padrino antes de ser asesinado por el-que-él-no-quería-ni-nombrar. Así pues comenzó a leer la larguísima lista de materiales que llevarían ese año ya que al haber sido destruido el material escolar ahora ellos deberían llevar todo lo que fueran a necesitar, y por si fuera poco también tenían que poner un fondo común para la reconstrucción del castillo y para el material de aquellas familias que no se lo pudieran permitir.

Su mente viajó un momento sobre la familia Weasley, sorprendiéndolo con el hecho de que por primera vez en su vida no pensaba en ellos con desprecio sino con sincera lástima por la pérdida de uno de los gemelos, de la cual se había enterado leyendo El Quisquilloso, y con cierto sentimiento similar al agradecimiento –el cual nunca reconocería- al pobretón de su propio curso, por no haberlo dejado quemar en la sala de los menesteres a pesar de todo lo que él había hecho en su contra.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejarse de esas sensibleras gilipolleces y siguió con la lectura de su carta. Para su sorpresa este año que iba a comenzar no solo les exigía libros y calderos sino también cantidad de cosas muggles como mochila, cámara fotográfica (fuera eso lo que fuese) y otras tantas cosas que no entendió pero que suponía que se encontrarían en la parte no mágica de Londres con relativa facilidad y que desde luego se podría permitir. Por último la carta especificaba que necesitarían una copia de su llave de casa o el encantamiento que la abriese escrito en un pergamino pequeño y limpio, junto con la dirección de la misma. Esto último le pareció tan estúpido que ni siquiera se planteó el por qué y lo achacó simplemente a que al igual que el viejo chivo que había dirigido la escuela hasta el año pasado –su imagen se dibujo en su mente junto con el terrible recuerdo que guardaba de la torre y tuvo que apretar los puños para que no aflorase la angustia a su cara- la profesora Mcgonagall también estaría chocheando.

La casa de los Granger se llenó de chillidos de alegría cuando el veintisiete de agosto una de las lechuzas marrones de la escuela dejó en la ventana de Hermione un sobre de Hogwarts. Evidentemente Hermione ya sabía que esa carta llegaría puesto que todos tendrían la opción de repetir el curso y graduarse oficialmente, pero eso no hizo que perdiera la ilusión porque eso significaría un poco de normalidad después del año horrible que había vivido. Una vez más agradeció en silencio el poder haber recuperado a sus padres y su hogar, el que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran por fin sanos y a salvo e intentó desprenderse de la angustiosa imagen del gran comedor que tan constantemente acudía a ella pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer y estudiar ese año, la cantidad ingente de material que necesitaba, el rencuentro tras el verano con sus compañeros – o los que quedaban vivos, apuntó la insidiosa voz que se había instalado entre sus orejas después de la batalla final-, nada sería igual al fin y al cabo, pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que lo que con esa maravillosa carta se daba por finalizado.

Después de desayunar con sus padres mientras les hablara largo y tendido sobre lo fantástico que le parecía el mundo esa mañana ( lo que alivió enormemente al matrimonio, que sentía una terrible preocupación por la depresión que su hijita sufría desde que volviera de Hogwarts el marzo anterior y que apenas le había permitido levantarse de la cama los primeros meses) y desearles un buen día en la consulta salió disparada hacia el teléfono para hablar con Harry.

Un timbrazo…dos timbrazos…tres… ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¡Tenía que hablar con él!

-¿Si? ¿Dígame? – La voz de la señora Thonks indicó a la muchacha que Harry aún no se habría levantado, puesto que esa situación llevaba repitiéndose prácticamente cada día del verano.

-Buenos días Marie ¿Que tal todo? Siento molestarla tan temprano pero necesito hablar con Harry ahora mismo. ¿Puedes despertarlo, por favor?

-Claro Hermione hija, no te pregunto qué pasa porque ya ha venido la lechuza esta mañana a despertar a Teddy y a mí de paso. – Mientras oía los pasos de la mujer subir escaleras y susurrar al hijastro de su mejor amigo del otro lado de la línea la joven sonreía pensando en que a pesar de las tristes circunstancias que lo habían conducido allí ahora Harry tenía un hogar, junto a la madre de Nymphadora y Teddy, en el que lo querían y cuidaban mientras se recuperaba de las espantosas vivencias que había ido acumulando en sus dentro-de-nada-diecinueve años de vida. Sinceramente se merecía descansar más que nadie ahora que todo había acabado. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una voz pastosa – hmm ¿iga? ¿on guién hablo?

- ¡Buenos días, dormilón! ¿Qué tal? ¡Ya han llegado las cartas de Hogwarts! ¿NO ES GENIAL?! Por fin podremos acabar y graduarnos y podremos… ¡seremos magos graduados! ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Cuándo vamos a quedar para comprar los materiales y tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla? Tenemos que llamar a Ron y quizás a Luna y Nevile, imagino que Ginny va incluida en la llamada a los Weasley…

-Por Merlín Hermione, para el carro que estoy medio dormido… Vuelve al principio, ¿qué decías?- ¡Qué paciencia tengo que tener, es más lento que un trol petrificado!

-Que ya han llegado las cartas de Hogwarts. ¡Empezamos de nuevo!


	2. Cambios de última hora

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí va el segundo capitulo de mi primera historia, dedicado a **Lanny Kuran**, que ha tenido la bonda de ser mi primera retwiteadora. Igualmente gracias a** Keniie Maren, Adrmil** y **Libete** por seguir la historia. como se me olvidó el disclaimer al principio digo ahora -aunque todo el mundo lo sepa- que ni los personajes ni los espacios son mios, sino de la gran maestra **J.K. Rowllin**, que nos los presta. Se agradecen criticas y rewis. No me enrollo más, un saludo a tod s.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde la hora que habían acordado para aparecerse en las tres escobas y ninguno de sus amigos había hecho acto de presencia todavía. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa y a barajar la opción de que algo hubiera podido pasarles cuando de forma casi simultánea el fuego verdoso dejó entrever dos matas de cabello pelirrojo y una escoba pasaba a velocidad supersónica frente a una de las ventanas para un pestañeo después dejar ante la puerta al niño que vivió con un Nevile y una Luna a la zaga en el thestral que los Lovegood habían conseguido comprar al colegio y que había sido rebautizado con el maravilloso nombre de "Trespúfilo", lo que según Luna era el nombre de no sé qué antiguo biólogo de criaturas mágicas.

Una vez se hubieron saludado todos con todos y chillado suficientemente Ginny comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Harry, Nevile y Luna aunque sin establecer contacto físico también parecían estar en una burbuja privada, de modo que solo quedaba el pelirrojo para ayudarla a transportar media docena de bebidas a su mesa. Se sonrieron mutuamente mirando al resto de grupo, tan ocupados que parecían y se miraron entre ellos, ambos contentos de que a pesar de que lo suyo no hubiese funcionado, puesto que al final resultó no ser más que un arrebato de tensión ante la inminente batalla, pudieran seguir siendo tan amigos como siempre y gritarse lo mismo o más.

De hecho poco después de la batalla Ron comenzó a salir con Candence, la hermana pequeña de su ya cuñada Fleur y ella no se había sentido celosa en lo más mínimo, aunque si le molestaba ser la única de su pandilla que todavía no tenía pareja. A veces se sentía sola, como si nunca fuese a encontrar a alguien a quien gustarle en ese sentido. Pero sinceramente estaba mucho más ocupada pensando en Hogwarts que en ninguna otra cosa esa tarde.

Gracias a Morgana cuando volvieron parecía que el río de hormonas había disminuido y los cuatro tortolitos parecían algo avergonzados por no haber ayudado a traer nada. Una vez todos sentados comenzaron a hablar de forma algo tímida al principio, cogiendo carrerilla con el rato para acabar a carcajadas, las primeras quizá después del fatídico día en el que acabaron el curso pasado. Después todos comenzaron a comentar qué pensaban hacer ese año y para sorpresa y decepción de Hermione ni Harry ni Ron llevaban intención de volver a la escuela a terminar los estudios. Por lo visto a Harry ya le habían aprobado las pruebas de auror con su legendaria labor como "niño elegido" y Ron había decidido acompañar a George en la aventura de dirigir la tienda de artículos Weasley. Ahora que Fred no estaba la familia había cambiado, se había ensombrecido y Hermione no tenía fuerzas para pedirles a ninguno que volvieran. Por mucho que eso le doliese ambos necesitaban tiempo, rehacer sus vidas…huir de la desgracia. Y sin tener esa insaciable voracidad de conocimientos que ella poseía regresar al castillo sería un suplicio. Ella misma ahora que lo pensaba fríamente se preguntaba si sería capaz de hacerlo sin derrumbarse. Intentó animarse pensando que estaría con Ginny casi todo el tiempo que no tuvieran clases, y con Nevile durante las mismas. Luna tampoco iba a regresar a Hogwarts. Por lo visto desde el regreso al poder de Voldemort "El Quisquilloso" se había erigido como periódico de la revolución y ahora que esta había acabado se había convertido en el periódico nacional, incluso por encima del Profeta, y la hija del director (que ahora además no era el único redactor) tenía su propia sección de entrevistas e investigación sobre criaturas mágicas.

Parecía que todos tenían decidido su futuro menos Ginny y ella misma, porque estaba claro que Nevile seguiría los estudios de herbología, y que de las dos ella era la única que navegaba sola… ¡pues qué bien! Se dijo a sí misma con sarcasmo, casi perdiendo las ganas de regresar a la escuela de sus amores, solo casi. Intentó volver a la conversación que ahora parecía versar sobre el comienzo reciente de la liga de quiddich, que el año anterior se había anulado por lo evidente. Empezó a sentirse abrumada y a agobiarse un tanto, cosa que le ocurría todavía con frecuencia después de la batalla final cuando tenía que mantener una conversación larga o pasaba demasiado rato en compañía, de forma que se excusó como buenamente pudo, repartió abrazos e hizo prometer a sus amigo que no reharían el curso que la visitarían tan pronto pudiesen, bajo pena de ser convertidos en sapos peludos si no lo hacían, y se desapareció del local.

Los tres días siguientes parecían no tener fin para ninguno de los alumnos de la mágica institución, ni para los profesores, pero desde luego no era por ansiedad ni por ansia de verse de nuevo en ese castillo tan parecido a un hogar para los jóvenes estudiantes por lo que Draco, que seguramente fue al que más largos se le hicieron, no pudo pegar ojo la última noche antes de tener que llegar al andén 9 ¾, ni las dos anteriores. Sabía positivamente que ninguno de sus amigos estaría allí, salvo Parkison y quizás con algo de suerte Nott, pero nadie estaría de su parte.

Los que siempre habían sido sus admiradores ahora lo repudiarían, unos por la muerte de Goyle, que todo el mundo le imputaba, otros por ser un mortífago y haber dejado entrar a los esbirros de Ese-odioso-monstruo-que-había-destrozado-su-vida en el castillo y los restantes lo ridiculizarían por su debilidad, por no haber sido capaz de asesinar a Dumbeldor y completar los deseos del "Señor Oscuro". Gritó hasta casi quedar afónico en su insonorizada habitación, pegó puñetazos en la pared hasta que le sangraron los nudillos y lágrimas de rabia resbalaron por mus mejillas, todavía más blancas de lo habitual ante el horror de sus recuerdos, pero no se lo dijo a nadie. Él solo curó sus manos y se vistió en silencio esa primera mañana de septiembre.


	3. última parada: Hogwarts

Una vez en el maldito andén se sintió aún más inseguro de lo que había estado en casa los últimos días. La gente se apartaba a su paso, nadie lo saludaba, tampoco lo despedía nadie, pues su madre seguía negándose a aparecer en sociedad. Pudo observar que el número de personas era increíblemente más bajo que el de años anteriores, salvo quizá de alumnos de primero que ese año habría el doble, los repetidores y los nuevos. Le costó localizar algún miembro de su casa, que si bien se alejaba de él como cualquier otro por lo menos llevaba colores que le resultaban amigables. Dejó su arcón en el maletero de último curso, en el que apenas pudo contar una cuarentena de maletas y subió al tren, dirigiéndose al vagón de prefectos, puesto que contra todo pronóstico aún lo era. Desde la ventana pudo ver como se formaba un terrible tumulto junto al pilar de aparición desde King Cross y desvió la mirada. No tenía ganas de aguantar los flashes, risas y saludos que anunciaban sin lugar a dudas la llegada del cara rajada de Potter o cualquier otro miembro del famoso grupito de héroes.

Estaba perfectamente aislado del mundo leyendo un puñado de papeles y contratos de los cuales se tenía que hacer cargo ahora que su padre estaba en prisión cuando el estruendo de carcajadas y el golpazo terrible que sus emisores propinaron a la puerta al correrla lo sacó de su maravillosa ilusión de tranquilidad. Levantó la mirada con cara de pocos amigos, aun sabiendo que su frialdad, que tan poderosa había parecido en años anteriores, no sería demasiado efectiva este curso. Como no, gimió para sus adentros, no podían ser otros.

Si el comienzo del viaje había resultado agobiante para los tres integrantes de Griffindor más famosos de la escuela (ahora que Harry y Ron ya no pertenecían a ella) por el exceso de fotografías, preguntas y saludos, ahora que por fin deambulaban solos por el corredor era tremendamente divertido, sobretodo porque Ginny había conseguido convencer a Nevile de probar un caramelo de su hermano que hacía que tus orejas se volvieran alas de pájaro y te llevaran volando sin control de un lugar a otro. De modo que tal como llevaba haciendo hasta el momento el muchacho se precipitó a toda velocidad contra la puerta del vagón de prefectos que Hermione tuvo que abrir a golpe de varita para que este no se empotrara contra ella. Esa fue su entrada triunfal, con Nevile revoloteando frenéticamente y las chicas apoyándose una sobre otra para no caerse de risa al vagón donde encontraron al príncipe de las serpientes.

De los cuatro presentes no se sabía cuál estaba más tenso. El Slitherin los miraba en silencio tras sus pergaminos, con cara de quererlos matar lentamente, pero esa vez no inspiraba temor alguno. Se le veía más delgado y mortecino de lo habitual, e incluso su pelo, siempre engominado y perfectamente cortado lucía despeinado, más largo de lo habitual y menos liso. Todo en él revelaba a simple vista que no estaba en su mejor momento. Esa fue la causa, seguramente, por la que en vez de soltarles alguna serie de improperios e insultos o atacar a punta de varita directamente simplemente se irguió en su sitio y con una media sonrisa desdeñosa los miró de arriba abajo. Hermione casi podía oír la satisfacción de aquella comadreja ante el ridículo espectáculo que le acababan de proporcionar. Incluso tan deslucido como estaba, casi se podría decir indefenso, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago con solo mirarlo. Recordaba, como lo haría toda su vida, aquella horrible noche en Malfoy Manor, la tortura, la humillación, la muerte de Dobby… todo. Además de que si por algún motivo lograba retirarlo de su mente estaba esa cicatriz de su antebrazo que ningún hechizo había conseguido quitar. ¡Sangre sucia! Por un momento pensó que había sido su viperino rival quien la había insultado y de forma automática echó mano a su varita, lista para el ataque. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de que había sido su estúpida vocecilla interna y agradeció el que nadie pareciera haberse dado cuenta de su enarbolada ocupados como estaban en mirarse con odio. ¡Malditas secuelas!

-Si no os importa estamos a punto de llegar y todavía ninguno de nosotros lleva el uniforme, de modo que os agradecería que os largarais del compartimento para poder cambiarme.

-Y nos tenemos que ir nosotros porque…-Contestó sin poder evitarlo la recién nombrada heroína del mundo mágico.

-Sencillo Granger. Este es el compartimento para prefectos, y dado que de aquí solo tú y yo lo somos ni Lombotton ni Weasley deberían siquiera haber entrado, por muy famosos que sean o muy alto que vuelen- este último comentario, a todas luces sarcástico, lo hizo mirando a Nevile, que todavía estaba a más de dos palmos del suelo y rojo por el esfuerzo de sujetarse al marco de la puerta para no salir revoloteando por ahí- Tú en cambio puedes hacer lo que te plazca a ese respecto, pero aún sin preguntarlo puedo imaginar que te sentirás más cómoda, y yo también, si te cambias en otro lugar. No tengo ninguna gana de verte en general, y menos todavía sin ropa. Además, yo estaba aquí primero. –Ginny tuvo que sujetarla para que no se tirase a pegar a ese idiota a puñetazo limpio como lo hiciera en tercero. Ese maldito estúpido, engreído, bastardo odioso, elitista…

Cuando volvió a sus cabales se encontraba ya en otra sala, con sus amigos y lejos de ese… ser. Al parecer la habían tenido que sacar de allí – o más bien la pequeña pelirroja había tenido que tirar de sus camaradas fuera de la habitación, pues uno no disponía de albedrío en su movimiento y otra no estaba en sus cabales en aquel momento. Allí pudo relajarse con algo de té caliente que compró a la solícita camarera del carrito de dulces y después de un rato consiguieron que el muchacho hiciera pie en el suelo, tras lo cual se fue al compartimento de enfrente, también vacío, como lo estaban casi todos los de último año, a vestirse.

Una vez uniformadas debidamente fueron a buscar al más torpe de los leones, al que encontraron en animada charla con Seamus y las gemelas Patil. Al parecer estaban redactando una lista de todas las personas que conocían y habían visto en el tren. No había más de cincuenta. Desde luego ese año ese iba a ser muy diferente. Apenas se habían podido integrar en la conversación de sus amigos cuando el tren frenó frente a la laguna negra, que este año estaba algo más poblada de barcas que en años anteriores, si bien las vistas del castillo no eran ni la décima parte de espectaculares de lo que lo fueran años atrás, cuando cada uno de ellos subió por primera vez a las pequeñas embarcaciones.

Nada por lo demás fue distinto, Hagrid, al que todos saludaron desde la distancia con los brazos levantados, llamaba a gritos a los alumnos de primero, nuevos y no tanto, mientras que los demás se preparaban para ser guiados por sus respectivos prefectos a las carrozas de Thestrals.

Se sorprendió de ser el primero en llegar a las puertas del establo estando doña prefecta perfecta Granger convocada en el mismo lugar, pero todavía lo hizo más cuando una vez llegaron los demás del cargo pudo observar que no eran más de tres: Él mismo, la chica y un chico bajito, castaño y absolutamente anodino del cual no recordaba el nombre pero que por los colores debía ser el prefecto de Huflepuff. Todos se saludaron políticamente correctos entre ellos si bien sus diferentes actitudes corporales mostraban su división en dos grupos. Y él estaba solo. Se decidió que al no haber gente suficiente para abrir y cerrar la marcha de cada casa todos deberían quedarse hasta el final, para asegurarse que nadie se despistaba o perdía el carro, claro que ahora que ya nadie era incapaz de ver las horribles criaturas que tiraban de ellos iba a ser difícil que alguien no viera largarse su carrito, pensó no sin cierta nota de amargura Draco.

Sin demasiada conversación se pusieron a la obra, el chico nutria que parecía llamarse Lúcero hacía a los estudiantes ponerse en fila india, la castaña deambulaba por las inmediaciones pegando gritos, llamando al orden a todo aquel que se saliera de su sitio o no lo tuviera todavía mientras que él ayudaba a subir a la gente a los carritos. Nadie lo miraba a los ojos, ni siquiera sus compañeros de clase o casa, y aun así el desagrado era patente en todo el mundo, como si fuera un muggle leproso en plena edad media.

Casi veinte minutos después habían terminado y se encontraban subidos en la última de las carrozas. La pareja que lo acompañaba lo ignoraba absolutamente y conversaban de forma tímida sobre el progreso en la reconstrucción el edificio. Sinceramente, fue todo un alivio llegar a las escaleras de mármol y al gran comedor, donde, sentado en la esquina del fondo de su mesa podía por primera vez en todo el día sentirse anodino en vez de despreciado lo cual, a pesar de que nunca le había convencido, era decididamente mejor. Además de que todo el mundo parecía tener la vista en el centro frontal de la enorme sala, donde la nueva directora inauguraba el curso con el acostumbrado discurso.


	4. Una nueva asignatura

**N/A: Hola de nuevo! Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo este fic (del que como ya he dicho nada me pertenece a mí...y tal y tal), y bienvenidos los nuev s. Me hace mucha ilusión ver que cada vez hay más gente que sigue el fic, y sobretodo vuestros rewies, así que no os cortéis, me encantan. Pero no me enrollo más. Un saludo y a la historia:**

Hermione intentó por todos los medios centrarse en el discurso de la profesora Mcgonagall para no mirar en derredor y revivir lo acontecido allí apenas unos meses antes. Aunque el comedor estaba totalmente reformado e incluso el estilo arquitectónico era ahora diferente casi podía ver los cuerpos de los caídos en batalla. Aquí la joven pareja que formaban Lupin y Thonks, allá Fred, rodeado de toda su familia y ella misma, compañeros de curso algo más a la derecha… Incluso el sonido sofocante de la risa de Bellatrix Lestrange parecía flotar en el aire aún. Por supuesto no era la única en sentirse así como se denotaba de los susurros más inquietos que felices del hall. Le resultaba francamente complicado escuchar una sola palabra de lo que la anciana Minerva decía. Sí captaba palabras difusas: batalla, heroicos, nuevo, hermandad…, suficiente al fin y al cabo para que su prodigiosa mente elaborase lo que creía un discurso de bienvenida correcto pero no alegre. Afortunadamente pronto comenzó, después de la presentación de los nuevos profesores, a los cuales ella todavía no había conseguido acostumbrarse a ver en esa mesa, el sorteo de casas, que siempre resultaba algo cómico. Las caras de los nuevos, de absoluto pavor ante los rostros de todo el colegio que los miraban con expectación siempre la había divertido. Por eso comenzó a analizarlos descriptivamente con Ginny en susurros e incluso gritaba y aplaudía más fervorosamente que nunca cuando algún novato corría a unirse en su mesa.

Tras el larguísimo protocolo del sombrero, que para la ocasión había preparado una oda a la valentía de quienes combatieron por defender la libertad, la igualdad, etc. que hizo llorar a Ginny por su hermano mayor comenzó el festín que era incluso más fastuoso que otros años. Una vez superada la crisis de ansiedad de la pequeña Weasley y recuperados mínimamente los ánimos todos comentaron lo feliz que hubiera sido Ron ante todas esas delicias y se metieron cariñosamente con su glotonería, y en general se insultaron entre ellos (los ahora escasos integrantes de séptimo año de la casa roja). En lo que duraba la cena se hicieron los avisos habituales de las pruebas para los equipos de quiddich, y las habitaciones, que habían sido en parte restauradas gracias a las donaciones de magos y brujas de toda Europa y, por supuesto, la Copa de Casas.

Una vez ahítos del todo la directora pidió, contrariamente a la tradición, que los prefectos se quedaran sentados, así como todos los alumnos pertenecientes a los dos últimos de años o cualquier otro alumno que de alguna forma se hubiera visto afectado directamente por los acontecimientos del pasado año. Por supuesto sólo se refería a los combatientes puesto que cualquier presente de la sala salvo los nacidos de muggles de primer año habían sufrido sus consecuencias. Los jefes de casa (La rechoncheta profesora de herbología por Hufflepuff, El mago enano, profesor de hechicería para Revenclaw, Slughorn, quien mantenía su puesto de profesor de pociones para la casa de la serpiente y como gran novedad y para júbilo desmedido de los leones más populares del mundo mágico el nuevo director de su casa, Rubeus Hagrid, profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y guardián de los terrenos) condujeron pues a los alumnos de hasta dieciséis años a sus respectivas salas comunes, o provisionales asentamientos de las mismas, con excepción de media docena de alumnos de cuarto y quinto.

El comedor se veía vacío ahora que solo quedaban en él la mitad de la plantilla educativa y un tercio de los alumnos, ya de por sí escasos cuando Minerva Mcgonagall se puso en pie y transformó el taburete en el que se habían sentado los recién admitidos en un cáliz similar al que ya vieran para el torneo de los tres magos:

-Alumnos de Hogwarts: Todos sabemos lo que pasó aquí el último trimestre anterior a la reapertura de la escuela, todos hemos sufrido pérdidas irremplazables, familiares y amigos que nunca olvidaremos y que murieron defendiendo aquello en lo que creían. Por eso, por la igualdad que ellos buscaron tan desesperadamente y en su memoria el colegio ha incluido en su currículo habitual una nueva actividad que si bien pueda parecer extraña todos los miembros de la junta educativa, lo que incluye no solo a profesores, sino también a ex directores y a los más altos cargos de regulación en el ministerio, han acabado aceptando y esperando de ella los más altos niveles de satisfacción. Durante años se os ha dividido en casas según vuestras facultades y os habéis relacionado entre vuestro propio círculo de actitudes y aptitudes, ahora, y para intentar evitar un nuevo rechazo social que lleve a una matanza como la recién vivida se va a invertir ese proceso. A cada uno de vosotros os fue enviado el encargo de traer aquí la dirección y encantamiento o llave de vuestros diversos hogares, pues bien, ahora en fila de a uno los depositareis en el recipiente que preside la tarima y en unos minutos volará hacia vosotros un número y un conjuro llave correspondiente a una de las cabañas mágicamente ampliadas que veréis al salir, entre la laguna y el campo de quiddich. Esa será vuestra residencia a lo largo del año, y esta irá cambiando conforme a vuestras necesidades de aprendizaje. No podréis cambiar de emplazamiento por mucho que lo intentéis, así que mejor que os ahorréis el esfuerzo. Espero de corazón que la sorpresa inicial que sin duda os deparará vuestra ubicación se vea reemplazada con el tiempo por el cariño con el que hasta ahora habéis observado vuestras salas comunes. Nada más que decir. Todos en pie entonces.

Pese a lo extraño de la situación todos obedecieron la orden, en parte porque no podían salir del salón o moverse con libertad, ni hablar hasta que hubieran acabado lo que parecía la primera tarea del curso. La casa de Griffindor, liderados por Hermione fueron de los primero en pasar, mientras que los Revenclaw y Slitherin parecían competir entre ellos por quien sería el último en depositar el pergamino.

Efectivamente apenas hubo dejado el suyo una chica de la casa del águila demasiado joven comparada con el resto de presentes todos pudieron sentir en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica un chisporroteo que se apagó fugazmente. Rápidamente todos estaban comentando entre sus círculos de amistades su número, comparándolos y elaborando hipótesis sobre lo que encontrarían al salir a los terrenos con una curiosa mezcla de nervios, miedo y optimismo en el caso del grupo de amigos que más miradas había acaparado en su llegada al andén 9 ¾ .

Draco fue seguramente el primero en abandonar el gran comedor ya que al no tener con quién hablar, pues ni Pansy le hablaba ya, no se entretuvo en comparaciones ni teorías. Al abandonar el castillo fue golpeado por el húmedo aire que caracterizaba la región y le resultó agradable. Le gustaba la humedad y la brisa le empezaba a retirar la terrible sensación de opresión que había sentido en el interior. Buscó con la mirada lentamente hasta que dio con lo que parecía una campa desordenada, llena de tiendas de montaña totalmente alejadas unas de otras, de hecho a increíble distancia para estar todas en el mismo trozo de tierra, pensó. En fin concluyó que tenían que haber usado alguna especie de hechizo ampliador, de otra forma no tenía sentido que pareciese que de una cabaña a otra hubiera que cruzar un maldito laberinto entero y sin embargo parecía que algo en él (o en su bolsillo, donde aún estaba lo que fuera que había aparecido allí) lo guiaba claramente a través de esa maraña de césped, lona y matojos de espino encantado.

Apenas tuvo que andar de hecho para llegar al lugar que se suponía sería su nueva habitación. Sacó el pergamino de su ubicación para comprobar que no había sido engañado por su intuición. Efectivamente estaba donde debía estar. Cabaña 1, contraseña de entrada "dirito sanguini".

Si sus conocimientos de latín eran francamente bajos al menos le dieron para entender esa derivación que se hacía pasar por clave: "derecho de sangre". Sinceramente le pareció extraña para un proyecto que teóricamente servía para acercar fronteras entre los distintos bandos de la guerra pero, oye, ¿quién era él para decir nada? En cualquier caso estaba seguro de que sería alguna estupidez más de una directora senil.

Así pues abrió la cremallera mágicamente diciendo el nuevo conjuro y se adentró en una especie de apartamento muy pequeño, con tres tristes piezas, un baño sin pestillo que apenas estaba compuesto por una ducha, un aseo y una fuente lavamanos, un salón cocina sin más muebles que un fregadero, una nevera, un par de cajones, fogón horno y un par de taburetes, y por último un dormitorio con una litera, dos escritorios gemelos con sendas estanterías sobre ellos y un armario de dos puertas. Todo era blanco neutro, bien ventilado gracias a las múltiples ventanas (un par en cada una de las últimas dos salas) y ligeramente iluminado por fuegos fatuos de techo, por supuesto blancos. Para lo que estaba acostumbrado eso era… ¡una mierda!

Había vivido con temor por su familia, había sufrido el tener que matar a su director, enfrentarse a el maldito cara rajada que vivió, pero nunca, ni en un millón de años se había imaginado que pudiera acabar alejado del único privilegio con el que contaba por encima de los demás. Si, era cierto, no tenía una familia como Merlín manda, nunca había tenido amigos, sino siervos y no inspiraba amistad sino temor pero por lo menos, por muy vacío que eso pareciera podía esconderse del mundo bajo sabanas de seda y mantas de pluma de grifo cien por cien natural. No le quedaba nada sin eso, o menos que nada, porque lo anterior ya era quedarse a cero a nivel moral o afectivo. Intentó desahogarse golpeando la pared, como hacía en su casa pero antes de llegar a rozarla esta se desmaterializó y su mano pasó limpiamente a través, como si sólo fuera aire. Más enfadado que sorprendido por eso se dejó caer entre gruñidos rabiosos e improperios al suelo, a los pies de la litera, donde permaneció largo rato hasta oír una voz familiar que como él pronunciaba la contraseña de entrada a esa cárcel inmaculadamente blanca.

El hecho de que fuese una voz conocida lo llenó de esperanza por un momento, pensando que quizá fuera algún ex compañero con el que poder reconciliarse o hablar al menos. Ni siquiera le importaba que hubiera sido un timbre femenino, lo mismo, con algo de suerte sería Parkinson. Si, a lo mejor podría volver a ganársela. No es que le gustase ni nada parecido, pero era agradable poder desfogarse de forma menos dolorosa que a golpes y tener a alguien al lado, por muy poco que hablaran o se entendieran. Incluso a veces podía fingir que no estaba tan solo…menuda idiotez. Fuera como fuese todas sus fantasías se desvanecieron como el oro de leprecahun cuando levantó la cara para ver a su supuesta compañera de "piso".

-¡no me jodas!


	5. Compañeros de piso

**Como ya he dicho en el resto de las actualizaciones nada es mío salvo mi imaginación y me encantas los rewis. Ahí va otro trocito de historia**:

Los tres amigos se habían despedido con inquietud y cierta alegría ante una nueva (y más pacífica) aventura a la entrada del laberinto que era la campa en la que vivirían ese curso cuando se dieron cuenta de que cada uno de sus pergaminos los enviaba en una dirección distinta, vibrando en sus manos, prometiendo quedar a las nueve en punto en el gran comedor para comentar qué había encontrado cada uno en la tienda que le correspondía.

Hermione no tardó nada en encontrar la suya, pues por el número debía ser la más exterior y abrió sin pensar demasiado en el conjuro que hacía de llave puesto que cualquier referencia a las diferencias clasistas por sangre seguían haciendo que le doliera el estómago y le ardiese el antebrazo. Se adentró en lo que parecía un loft no demasiado grande, amueblado en un estilo tan neutro que era incapaz de adivinar si era un espacio mágico, muggle o una clínica dental como la de sus padres. Desde luego era un lugar estéril en cualquier sentido, pero práctico. Al ver dos banquetas ante la barra americana que era su comedor supuso que habría otra persona compartiendo habitáculo con ella, pero al no oír nada supuso que quien fuera aún no había llegado. Al fin y al cabo había mucha gente que seguía fuera hablando o simplemente perdidos por haber intentado meterse en la tienda de otra persona pese a las advertencias de la directora y que ahora estarían perdidos un buen rato en el hechizo de "spaciofundo" que se extendía por toda esa parte del terreno. Aprovechando pues ese momento de intimidad se dispuso a recorrer un poco más el recinto, encontrando que la primera puerta a la derecha se correspondía con el baño y la otra…estaba abierta. Por lo visto si había llegado ya su compañera…humm, qué silenciosa debía ser, se dijo, he hizo amago de saludar mientras entraba en la habitación cuando sus "Buenas" se vieron interrumpidas por un insulto proferido desde el ángulo muerto que quedaba entre la litera y el quicio de la puerta.

Congelada como estaba por el antipático recibimiento solo pudo mirar como su rubicundo compañero de habitación se levantaba de un salto para estar a su altura, enfrentándola. Imposible, pensó la muchacha mientras se observaban en silencio el uno al otro, midiéndose antes de lo que sin duda sería una pelea. De toda la población del planeta ella tenía que compartir habitación con Draco Malfoy. Con él, que era sin duda el ser más despreciable de toda la Gran Bretaña que no estaba en Azkabán. No, no podía ser, seguro que debía ser un error o algo… ¡Ya era suficientemente horrible el tener que verlo en los pasillos!

-Malfoy –dijo a modo de todo saludo, intentando no perder los estribos. Al fin y al cabo no había sido un mal día, hasta ahora, claro.

-Granger.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Inestable como el estatismo que ambos mantenían, como si de un momento a otro pudieran ser atacados por una maldición imperdonable.

-Por lo que más quieras Granger dime que esto es una broma del pobretón de Weasley y San Potter. Ya es la segunda vez en el día que irrumpes en mi habitación

-Nuestra habitación, según parece. –Y eso parecía, por mucho que a ella también le gustaría descubrir que todo había sido una broma pesada de sus mejores amigos. De hecho estaba tan azorada que ni siquiera los defendió de los apodos despectivos que su interlocutor había proferido contra ellos.

-Pues la llevas apañada porque esta es MI habitación, y creo que en el cuartucho de la entrada no había ni sofá. –Ese fue el denotante que la castaña había estado esperando para comenzar con las crícas en insultos que había estado amasando en forma de rencor desde que saliera la sentencia que desetimaba al rubio como mortifago activo o voluntario. Los dritos de ambos se superponían en una caótica sucesión de rugidos, chillidos y blafemias múltiples hasta que una lechuza pequeña, casi del tamaño de un canario irrumpió por la ventana dejando un vociferado entre ambos que no esperó a que nadie lo abriera para comenzar a hablar con la voz que tan recientemente los había recibido en el hall.

"Sean bienvenidos a su alojamiento y aula de convivencia integradora práctica, en la que como podrán descubrir están privados de toda magia. Como ya se figuran son pareja de trabajo en esta materia, cosa como ya se les dijo inalterable. En el momento que decidan cómo repartirán sus espacios, depositando cualquier pertenencia personal en armario, mesa de estudio y cama podrán apreciar como el resto de sus efectos quedan organizados por la casa, como lo hicieran en sus antiguas habitaciones y cómo un pequeño diario aparece sobre su mesa. En él encontrarán toda la información referente a su nuevo año escolar, como horarios o aulas y más detalles sobre el ejercicio único que se les exige para superar esta materia. Una vez más les reitero mi alegría de verlos de nuevo en Hogwarts"

La carta se autodestruyó ante sus ojos no dejando nada de sí, pero cortando la tensión que hasta el momento había reinado entre las cuatro paredes.

-Está bien, no veo que vayamos a encontrar una solución satisfactoria a esto, así que…

Esto no le estaba pasando, decidió, seguro que era una pesadilla o algo así. Lo mejor sería calmarse, respirar hondo y actuar como si todo aquello no fuera más que un mal sueño, y si para ello tenía que ser civilizado con la sangre sucia lo sería. Nadie podría decir al menos que era culpa suya que hubiera suspendido esa ridícula asignatura. Necesitaba graduarse con matrícula en esa maldita institución si quería recuperar algo del honor familiar.

-…imagino que tenemos que repartirnos la habitación. Las damas primero. –pudo ver como ese desacostumbrado gesto de galantería dejaba a la leona incluso más paralizada por la sorpresa de lo que lo había hecho encontrárselo en el dormitorio.-Reacciona Granger. ¿Acaso tus amigos son tan groseros que te has olvidado de lo que son los modales?

-No te metas con ellos hurón albino, ¡no les llegas a la suela de los zapatos!- desde luego para que ella fuera la bruja más talentosa de la generación debía de ser una generación perdida.

-Como decía, tus modales, si es que los "nacidos de muggle" los tenéis, están totalmente asilvestrados. Me hubiera servido con que eligieras tu armario para que podamos acostarnos de una vez. Y con un gracias, que no hubiera estado fuera de lugar. Así que venga, te lo voy a poner más fácil aún. Pon algo de lo que lleves encima en la cama que quieras, luego en el armario y por último en el escritorio.

-No me hables en ese tono, no soy idiota –dijo de forma airada e impertinente mientras se deshacía el moño que le ceñía ese ingente mocho de rizos marrones, pudiendo dejar así una horquilla en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, otra en la cama de abajo y la goma de pelo en el pomo del armario más cercano, que automáticamente cambiaron su apariencia por una horrible combinación de maderas viejas, imágenes sin movimiento alguno y cantidad de objetos en múltiples colores. Todo parecía reconocido para la Griffindor que había dejado de prestar atención a su compañero deleitándose por lo visto en la nueva imagen de sus muebles. Para Draco nada de lo aparecido tenía el menor interés o gusto estético así que más bien le desagradó, pero se guardó sus opiniones para sí. Dejó algunos galeones sueltos que llevaba en el bolsillo de la túnica sobre los mueblas restantes, que también metamorfosearon. Para su gratitud estos eran de caoba negra pulida, sencillos y elegantes, increíblemente similares a los de su auténtica habitación en la mansión Malfoy. Incluso las sábanas parecían ser las mismas, de brillante seda negra. A diferencia de lo aparecido para su compañera en sus cachos de habitación no había imágenes ni objetos fútiles, todo estaba en perfecto orden. Sin esperar reacción alguna por parte de la chica que seguía mirando, al parecer encantada, las fotografías y dibujos del exterior de su armario él cogió casi automáticamente su pijama del armario y se metió al "aseo" a prepararse para acostarse, con la esperanza de que al levantarse estaría todavía en el último vagón del Hogwarts express.

Al volver, Granger ya estaba también con el pijama y salió en dirección al baño que él acababa de dejar. Se subió a su cama, agradecido por el suave tacto del tejido bajo su cuerpo y cerró los ojos preparándose para dormir. Los fuegos comenzaron a extinguirse. Al parecer funcionaban solos en función de sus "necesidades", tal como les habían dicho que harían. Pero esa paz desapareció pronto porque volvieron a encenderse cuando la chica, en un absurdo camisón largo de nubecitas rosas hizo su entrada. Esta no dijo nada y también se metió bajo sus mantas. Dejando que las luces se extinguieran totalmente. Curiosamente ninguno de los dos alumnos más brillantes de la escuela había echado ni siquiera la más rápida hojeada a los cuadernos que efectivamente se encontraban sobre sus respectivas mesas de trabajo.

No podía dormir. Se sentía nervioso, encerrado en una jaula como un ratón en una cesta para gatos, y no es que le tuviera miedo a la leona, que además estaba privada de magia tanto como él, sino que sentía que aquello no tenía ningún sentido, era opresivo tener que residir en un espacio tan pequeño y cambiante, pero todavía lo era más verse obligado a convivir con alguien que odias, te odia y se encuentra en un estatus moral superior. Ahora ya no tendría espacio alguno en el que poder descansar de ser el príncipe de Slitherin, donde poder desahogar sus remordimientos por lo que había hecho, por muy obligado que hubiera estado a hacer lo que no pudo, la culpa por la muerte de su padrino, por esa horrible mancha negra que nunca podría borrar de su vida, su conciencia o, maldita fuera, su antebrazo izquierdo.

Se mantuvo en silencio, tumbado, escuchando los ruidos que se colaban a través de las paredes ilusorias, que no eran más que lona al fin, y para su desgracia también a su compañera, que no paraba de revolverse en sueños, sacudida por lo que parecían pesadillas o recuerdos del año anterior. Incluso ocasionalmente dejaba salir palabras sueltas o gritos cortos. No era, por lo visto, el único que dormía mal desde aquellos últimos meses de curso. Por mucho que ella no hubiera estado en el centro. Las horas transcurrieron lentas como siglos y cada minuto dejaba en él un pequeño poso de desesperanza que velaba esa chispa de ilusión de rehacer su vida que había albergado desde que acabasen los juicios contra su familia.

Ya estaba fuera de su nueva "casita" cuando el sol se comenzaba a levantar sobre la laguna. Las vistas eran quizá lo único agradable que por lo visto el día anterior le iba a deparar su nuevo emplazamiento, así que disfrutó de cómo se levantaba el día antes de entrar en el aún vacío salón para desayunar. Extrañamente se sintió menos solo así que la noche anterior, cuando este bullía de conversaciones.

A las nueve menos cuarto cuando sonó la alarma del reloj de Hermione esta se sintió terriblemente desorientada. Se encontraba dentro de su cama, pero en una habitación que nunca había visto. Ah, espera, si, la noche anterior. Ahora empezaba a recordar el día anterior. Se levantó intentando no meter ruido puesto que no quería saber si Malfoy era tan desagradable como siempre cuando se levantaba o podía ser peor, pero en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba. Su cama estaba hecha y su cuaderno no estaba sobre su escritorio. Podía moverse tranquilamente. Se vistió con ropa muggle pues el primer día aún no habría clases oficialmente y se arregló el pelo como buenamente pudo. Salió de la tienda y espero pacientemente a que sus amigos llegasen. Afortunadamente no fue muy larga dicha espera.

Cuando entraron en el gran comedor, al que habían llegado en silencio, nadie quería empezar a contar su experiencia de la noche anterior, se acomodaron en el centro de su mesa, junto a un pequeño grupo de primer año que tenía según pudieron oír tournée por el castillo. Poco a poco comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros a los ojos más fijamente, invitándose a empezar. Nevile fue el primero, contó como se había perdido una y otra vez hasta que bien pasada medianoche consiguió encontrar la cabaña dieciséis. Las chicas se miraron sin comprende cómo podía perderse alguien con un papel brújula en la mano pero enseguida recordaron que ese chico era un caso aparte y por mucho que creciera siempre lo sería. De hecho el relato proseguía con la llamada de Nevile a un timbre que apareció mágicamente a la puerta de su cabaña puesto que a esas alturas ya había perdido el papel con la clave. Le recibió una niña de cuarto, de la casa Hufflepuff, varita en mano, temblando como si en lugar de un compañero de piso estuviera esperando el beso de la muerte. Se encontró enseguida dentro de una casa muy grande, bastante lujosa, de hecho, pero tenebrosa y oscura como la antigua sede de la Orden del Phoenix en la mansión Black. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche porque la niña se le había quedado como pegada desde que entró, lo seguía hasta a la puerta del baño, sin parar de llorar. No hablaba, así que no entendía nada sobre ella. Incluso lo había despertado mucho antes de tiempo para arrastrarlo, siempre en silencio, hasta casa de Hagrid, donde el medio gigante la había recogido como un cachorrillo y se había citado con él tras la comida, para "tomar el té". Ginny empezó a quejarse de la suerte de su compañero nada más este se hubo callado. Ella había llegado sin la mitad de problemas que el joven a su cabaña, la siete, en la que no había nadie cuando llegó. Al igual que la prefecta de su casa se encontró con un apartamentillo pequeño de una única habitación en la que empezó a realizar hechizos de decoración – puesto que su casa no era un inhibidor mágico- cuando entró en su misma sala Pansy Parkinson. Básicamente Ambas tuvieron que pasar media noche en la enfermería después de haberse lanzado toda clase de hechizos entre ellas. Habían dejado la casa hecha un desastre y encima ahora les habían retirado las varitas una semana, por lo que no solo empezarían con retraso en varias asignaturas sino que tenían que arreglárselas a lo muggle. Y ninguna había vivido nunca como tal. Cuando la pelirroja había terminado con su relato le toco el turno a Hermione, que relató a groso modo como había empezado su convivencia con Malfoy y el relativo civismo que este mostraba. A todos les parecía increíble que después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar y lo que habían luchado por la institución educativa se les premiara haciéndolos pasar por otro calvario más.

Todos decidieron abrir sus cuadernos a la vez, para comparar horarios y poder fijar así los ratos de reunión entre ellos para descansar. Todos se alteraron muchísimo al descubrir que tenían una comida diaria en sus respectivas cabañas, ese día la del mediodía, el siguiente la cena, el que le seguía el desayuno y vuelta a empezar. Ginebra, hecha una furia, comenzó a despotricar como una loca, mientras que Nevile y Hermione seguían mirando con indignación y resignación su tarea para ese día. Por lo visto cada uno de ellos tenía una diferente en CIP (convivencia integradora práctica). La de Nevile era con certeza la más extraña:

-Redecora la habitación de tu compañera

-¿Qué?

-Es lo que pone aquí. Durante la primera semana de convivencia reúnete con tu compañera de habitación después de las clases, y, hasta la cena intenta hacer de su habitación un lugar más agradable.

-Bueno, es curioso pero parece hasta divertido ¿no? Quiero decir que tu compañera es un poco dependiente por lo visto, pero no un monstruo como Malfoy o la mía.

-¡Pero no habla! ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que hacer en su cuarto si no sé lo que quiere?

-Puede indicártelo por gestos ¿no?, ¿tú qué llevas Ginny?

-Una broma muy pesada. A lo largo del curso tu imagen personal queda a manos de tu compañera, esto incluirá vestimenta –por lo que no llevarán uniforme-, peinado y otros aspectos estéticos. En serio, es coña. Hermione, dime que es coña.

-Si te sirve de consuelo yo tengo un trabajo de "confianza en mi compañero"

-¿qué tienes que hacer? ¿Dejarte caer y esperar que Malfoy te recoja? Porque sin ánimo de ofender Herms, dudo que lo haga.


	6. Primer trabajo, primer encuentro

**N/A: Bueno, como siempre nada es mio y tal y tal...en fin, que espero que disfrutéis de este otro trocito de historia y mis muy muchas gracias a todos por vuestros geniales rewies, que me ayudan mucho a querer seguir escribiendo. Un beso enorme a tod s.**

-Voy a suspender – la ansiedad empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en ella- Dios, ¡voy a suspender! No me pueden hacer esto, ¡voy a suspender!- Hermione hiperventilaba, estaba enrojecida y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Hicieron falta casi dos minutos enteros de palabras tranquilizadoras de sus amigos para que volviera en sí misma y consiguiera decir en qué consistía su trabajo – Tengo que entrar en el equipo de quiddich de Griffindor.

-¡Guay, estaremos juntas ahora que soy la nueva buscadora! Te enseñaré a jugar. Además eso no tiene nada que ver con Malfoy ¿no?

-Ese es el problema, él me tiene que enseñar, entrenar y asistir en las prácticas.

El resto de día pasó en mejor tono de lo que había empezado para los integrantes del PIC, salvo para McGonagall, que se pasó el día quitándose de encima alumnos descontentos por su compañero de habitación y también Poppy, la enfermera del colegio, que no daba abasto para deshacer todas las catástrofes que los alumnos se habían hecho entre ellos o accidentalmente, como siempre pasaba a los de primero. Pero al menos todos los alumnos mayores gozaron de un poco de libertad y compañía deseada. En concreto tres jóvenes griffindorianos que se dedicaron a hacer risas en los terrenos hasta las doce, hora a la que volvieron para comer a sus respectivos alojamientos.

Draco pasó casi la totalidad de la mañana dibujando sobre uno de los árboles que hacían de entrada al bosque prohibido. Actividad en la que siempre se había refugiado en sus múltiples momentos de soledad. No había sido una mañana mala. De hecho estaba de buen humor. Nadie lo había molestado en toda la jornada, que por si fuera poco estaba despejada, proporcionándole unas vistas estupendas para dibujar. De pronto su cuaderno nuevo, el de la maldita actividad de convivencia, que había cogido para mirar su horario del año comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, como una alarma que le recordaba que aun sin haber empezado las clases ya tenía deberes pendientes. Aprender a cocinar como los muggles y preparar las comidas que debería compartir con Granger. ¿Acaso no era ya bastante con que esa maldita chica viviera con él, estuviera mejor considerada social y académicamente para que además tuviera que ser su criado? Por Merlín el Grande, él nunca había necesitado saber hace tareas domésticas y ¡muchísimo menos sin magia!

A regañadientes saltó de la rama, y recogiendo sus materiales con un chasquido de dedos se dirigió a la tienda uno. Curiosamente se cruzó con el trío de leones a la altura de la laguna, donde ya se estaban despidiendo, así que acabó el paseo a la cabaña con su compañera. Atraían todas las miradas que se posaban en ellos, y también murmullos y cuchicheos, pero ninguno le dio importancia. Draco pudo notar que esta actitud desconcertaba a la muchacha, que siempre había sido eclipsada por la presencia del famoso Harry Potter y por tanto no estaba acostumbrada a ser más que un segundo plano en la vida social de Hogwarts.

Al llegar Granger se precipitó a desencantar la cremallera en un murmullo rápido, como si la clave que tanto le había agradado a él fuera fuego en la lengua de ella. Imaginó que desde el punto de vista de una sangre sucia era lógico. Entró tras ella, que ya se estaba acomodando en una de las banquetas y lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Malfoy!-lo saludo con falso entusiasmo, como si no hubieran andado juntos hasta allí- ¿Qué tal la mañana? –Uff, eso le olía a poción podrida…-Ha hecho un día fantástico ¿verdad?...humm…

-Ve al grano Granger ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Has leído ya la tarea de CIPs?

-Sí, y es rematadamente estúpida. ¿Qué quieres que diga de ella, que me humille ante tu "sabiduría" en la materia? No pienso hacerlo, aprenderé por mi cuenta Granger.

-No sé de qué me hablas Malfoy, pero tranquilo, que no iba por ahí. Además cada uno de nosotros tiene una diferente así que no pensaba darte lecciones de nada porque ni siquiera sé que tienes que hacer. Intento que esto salga bien ¿Vale? Necesito mantener mi media.

-Yo la mía.

-Mira, por lo visto esta asignatura está enfocada de forma que sacaremos mejor nota cuanto mejor nos llevemos así que ¿Te parece que…empecemos de cero? Sé que va a ser muy difícil, que la guerra y todo eso nos puso en bandos distintos pero a lo mejor, si nos esforzamos conseguimos soportarnos.-La verdad es que eso de "empezar de cero" era exactamente lo que Draco más deseaba en el mundo entero. Era una magnífica oportunidad, tenía que admitirlo, y además no es como si fuese una bajada de pantalones, lo hacía por sus calificaciones así que…

-Suena razonable. Muy bien entonces –cogió aire y respiro lentamente, como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer requiriese un gran esfuerzo en vez de hacerle ilusión, en cierto sentido, claro. Le tendió la mano a la leona –Me llamo Draco Malfoy.

Nada más lo había dicho se sintió un completo idiota y temió que Granger se estuviera burlando de él y lo fuera a dejar así, con la mano en el aire y aire de gilipollas, pero por supuesto la castaña no bromeaba con los estudios. Le sonrió entre divertida y nerviosa y contestó su apretón de manos mientras decía su nombre en voz alta. Una vez hechas las "presentaciones", y a pesar de la tensión e incomodidad que reinaban en la sala por una vez no había violencia en el ambiente e incluso el rechazo que sentían el uno por el otro parecía dejado a un lado por el momento.

-Bien Granger.

-Hermione. Si queremos que esto funcione hagámoslo bien. Llámame Hermione.

-Bien, Hermione – increíblemente no le disgustó tanto como se imaginaba en un primer momento tratarla como a una persona- Has dicho que cada uno tenemos una tarea distinta, así que como somos pareja de trabajo creo que deberíamos ponerlas en común. Yo tengo que aprender a cocinar a lo muggle, tú eres una san…nacida de muggles así que imagino que sabrás más que yo del tema ¿no? No quiero decir que sepas hacerlo, claro, pero habrás visto a tu cocinera o los sirvientes o…-Mierda, que difícil era ser agradable.

-Bueno ¿Draco? –Él asistió- Draco. La verdad es que en mi mundo casi nadie tiene sirvientes, es incluso más raro que en el mundo mágico, así que puedo enseñarte a cocinar un poco, con una condición…-Ya estábamos. Ya lo estaba viendo, tendría que ir en tutú a clase o disculparse públicamente o humillarse ante el gran comedor entero o…-para mi trabajo se especifica que tengo que entrar en el equipo de quiddich de mi casa y que tengo que conseguir que tú me entrenes, enseñes…desde cero, hace siglos que no monto en escoba…

Ja, pues no estaba tan mal pensó el chico para sí. Si no fuera la sangre su… ¡nacida de muggles! Se corrigió mentalmente, no podía permitirse tener prejuicios si quería esa oportunidad de redimirse. Además una parte de sí mismo sabía que le debía mucho por haberlo sacado del incendio que el inútil de Goyle produjo en la sala de los menesteres…

-¿Estás bien? Parece que acabas ver un fantasma…

-Sí, perdona. Sólo un mal recuerdo. ¿Te parece que empecemos con la comida?

Hermione se levantó de la banqueta y comenzó a rebuscar por los cajones, intentando descubrir dónde estaba cada cosa y qué podían hacer para comer. Poco después esta le recomendó que hicieran pasta, que por lo visto era lo más sencillo de hacer. Como era él quien tenía que cocinar la muchacha se limitaba a decirle lo que tenía que hacer, paso a paso: "Coge eso que es parecido a un caldero, se llama olla, y llénalo de agua…" "Bien, ahora escúrrelos con el colador". Bueno, en el fondo no era demasiado diferente a hacer pociones, cosa que le gustaba, francamente. Además por muy humillante que fuera debía reconocer que era hasta divertido ver a Granger –Hermione, mira que le costaba acostumbrarse- Reírse a su alrededor o simplemente indicándole como la había visto mil veces con el resto del trío dorado. No entendía por qué Weasley siempre se enojaba con ella por eso. A él nunca le había prestado nadie ese tipo de atención, intentando enseñarle amablemente e incluso preocupándose de cosas estúpidas, como que el aceite "saltara".

Aunque al principio tuvo dudas de su capacidad para dejar a un lado las vivencias de la guerra y su rivalidad en todo su recorrido estudiantil, y más dudas aún de las capacidades sociales de él, debía reconocer que no era desagradable hablar entre ellos mientras "el ahora Draco" se peleaba con los espagueti que intentaban escapar del escurridor. Incluso tuvo que morderse el labio un par de veces para no explotar en carcajadas cuando su rubísimo compañero intentaba razonar con los utensilios de cocina para que le obedecieran, como se podía hacer con los objetos mágicos, con la frustración que le causaba el predecible silencio que por ejemplo el cucharón de madera le devolvía.

Seguramente pasó mucho más de una hora hasta que la comida –espaguetis a la putanesca, Hermione no se atrevía a introducir a su compañero en el complejo mundo de las salsas todavía- estuvo puesta sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Bueno, no es como los manjares del gran comedor pero está comestible –dijo la muchacha metiéndose una gran ganchada a la boca. Tenía tanta hambre que casi entendía a Ronald. Draco se veía azorado pero satisfecho.

-Gracias imagino. Bueno ahora que ya hemos empezado con los deberes que me tocan a mí es hora de empezar con los tuyos Miss Soy- todo-dieces-desde-el-primer-trimestre-de-primero. –un momento, ¿Malfoy estaba tomándole el pelo en plan colegas?, guau, realmente era una asignatura extraña…- Si quieres entrar en vuestro equipo de quiddich vas a tener que trabajar mucho. No sois excesivamente malos así que imagino que las pruebas serán algo complicadas. Teniendo en cuanta que no montas en escoba de habitual…creo que empezaremos a entrenar esta tarde, ¿sobre las cinco? Y veremos cómo te defiendes en el aire y a quÉ puedes hacer las pruebas. ¿Quién es vuestro capitán?

-Ginny, creo.

-¿La menor de los Weasley? Bueno, genial entonces. No creo que deje fuera a su cuñada.

-Para que lo sepas, en Griffindor las admisiones son por talento, no por relación, y además no soy su cuñada, soy su amiga y punto.

-Ya decía yo que no podías tener tan mal gusto de salir con Weasley –Extrañamente ese comentario no iba con mala intención sino con buen humor, como si fuera una broma de viejos amigos. Caray, ¿Qué le había pasado a "Draco"? Si incluso se podía ver que él estaba confuso de lo relajado de la conversación. – Estás con Potter entonces.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No hacía dos horas que la chica que compartía con él esa comida era su peor enemiga, que había visto como la zumbada de su tía Bella la torturaba ante sus ojos sin que él hiciera nada… ¿y ahora le preguntaba sobre su vida personal? Si estaba disfrutando incluso, por todos los calderos del mundo ¿¡qué le estaba pasando!?


	7. Cambiar la mentalidad

**N/A: Hola de nuevo a tod s! Como siempre gracias a todos por vuestros rewis, me encantan! Aviso de que hoy cuelgo más trozo y me iré de vacaciones, tardaré un poco más de lo habitual en subir otro trocito. Allá vamos...**

-Con ninguno. De hecho ambos tienen pareja, por si te interesa saberlo.

La conversación cambiaba de sujeto cada pocos minutos, sin profundizar en ningún tema en concreto, no había confianza, evidentemente. Pero tampoco remitía, era fluida…Hablaron sobre sus aspiraciones para el nuevo curso, hicieron algo de chanza sobre la "fantástica" comida que había preparado. Le enseñó algunos puntos básicos del quiddich y explicó lo que harían esa tarde en el "entrenamiento"… y todo era como…natural. De hecho se sentía genial. Podía hablar con alguien por primera vez desde que salió de casa el día anterior y hacerlo entre iguales quizá por primera vez en su vida.

Después de que acabaran sus respectivos platos encontraron sendos yogures en la nevera, que también vaciaron en pocos minutos. Hermione se ofreció a recoger puesto que él había cocinado. Aceptó. Necesitaba salir a dar una vuelta y reordenar sus pensamientos ahora que tantas dudas le habían surgido: ¿Por qué no le parecía esa chica enferma o peligrosa?

Siempre le habían enseñado que los nacidos de muggle obtenían sus poderes robándoselos a los auténticos magos, en cambio él no se sentía debilitado o en peligro. ¿Lo hacían así? Probó a realizar un hechizo de levitación sobre una piedra de gran tamaño que había sobre el camino para comprobar si habían mermado sus poderes y para su sorpresa no sólo lo hizo igual de bien que siempre, sino mejor, como si su núcleo de poder estuviese ahora más fortalecido. Curioso… ¿Tendría razón el viejo director? ¿Eran los "sangre sucia" magos legítimos?

Tan pronto como intuyó la verdad detrás de esta hasta entonces "absurda conclusión" sintió la tierra moverse bajo sus pies, se mareó e incluso arcadas comenzaron a surgir de su estómago. ¿Había estado equivocado? ¿Eran inocentes? ¿Había luchado a favor de la muerte de inocentes toda su vida? En el fondo sabía que se arrepentiría de ello pero corrió a la biblioteca del centro rezando por que se hubieran salvado los ejemplares referentes al origen de la magia. Tenía que saberlo. Nunca había dudado de ello hasta el momento pero ahora, después de mantener una conversación con una hija de muggles y sabiendo que ésta no era "cruel" como siempre había creído, tenía que asegurarse.

Hermione, que había visto salir a Malfoy como una exhalación por la puerta tan pronto como ella se ofreció a lavar los platos se encontraba ahora profundamente concentrada. ¿Por qué no había sentido repulsión hacia él durante la comida? Siempre la sentía cuando lo veía, era lógico después de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa ¿no? Sabía por experiencia- y valga Morgana, qué experiencia- que era un maldito mortífago, torturador y aspirante a asesino. Lo sabía, y en cambio no sentía que fuese "malo". Siempre lo había considerado altanero y egoísta, y eso si lo podía ver en la forma en la intentaba reprimir esos impulsos durante la conversación, pero no notaba ninguna maldad u oscuridad en él. Era más o menos la sensación que le producía Snape en su tiempo, maleducado sí, maligno no. Y aunque en algunos momentos como tras la muerte de Dumbeldore –una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla- creía haberse equivocado al final demostró tener razón. Siempre tuvo razón en eso después de todo. ¿Era posible que Malfoy fuera igual? Maldita sea necesitaba a sus amigos, aunque podía imaginarse con total claridad cómo se burlarían de ella por la mera idea de pensar así…Cuando el último plato estaba recolocado en su sitio salió de su tienda en busca de la de su amiga. No creía que se perdiera puesto que no llevaba intención de cambiar de tienda.

Efectivamente llegó a la tienda siete sin problemas. Se paró antes de llamar al timbre que acababa de aparecer para oír lo que al parecer era toda una batalla. Llamó. Si no tenía que intervenir mejor, si tenía que hacerlo…serían dos contra una.

Tras la maravillosa –y silenciosa- comida que Nevile había compartido con su jovencísima compañera de cabaña se dirigió, tras haber dejado a esta con la profesora de herbología, a la cabaña de Hagrid, como había prometido esa misma mañana. Oyó los gruñidos de Fang nada más llamó a la puerta y enseguida había abierto el medio gigante, invitándole a pasar. Como era costumbre en él le ofreció té y una bandeja llena de incomibles galletas que este se apresuró en rechazar alegando la pesada comida que había hecho. La conversación comenzó así con preguntas de cortesía, la salud de su abuela, que una vez más era estupenda, a Merlín gracias, la reconstrucción del colegio, pesada pero gratificante…palabras que no eran más que un preámbulo a la verdadera cuestión.

-Nevile imagino que ya sabrás para que te he llamado…

-Imagino que es para algo sobre mi compañera

-Exacto. Se llama Anne Goodtied. Nevile, todos los profesores pensamos que es tu pareja por una razón muy obvia. Tenéis una historia tristemente parecida. La familia Goodtied fue atacada el abril pasado por los esbirros de tú-ya-sabes-quién. Torturaron a su familia, hijo. Anne ni siquiera había recibido su primera carta de Hogwarts, no tenía forma alguna de controlar su núcleo mágico y cuando vio el efecto de la maldición tortura sobre sus padres y hermano mayor, de apenas quinto curso… Explotó. Su deseo de liberarlos de algo que no entendía se descontroló e hizo algo que es muy raro que pase… Liberó una onda de la maldición asesina que barrió su casa entera. Ella sola, con diez años, se deshizo de tres mortífagos adultos y desgraciadamente también de su familia al completo. No tiene a nadie más, ni primos, ni tíos… Vivió aquí, en la escuela desde entonces. Como te puedes figurar esta niña es muy poderosa, pero aún sin entender lo que hizo se sabe responsable de la muerte de sus seres queridos. No habla, no hemos encontrado nada que la consuele y pensamos que quizá tú…

-Que yo pueda ayudarla. Pero Hagrid hasta el año pasado yo creía, y todos los demás ya que estamos, que era un squib…-El recientemente famoso león sentía vértigo ante su misión y agradeció que entre los dos Voldemort hubiera elegido a Harry como contrincante, porque él era desde luego incapaz de tantas proezas. ¿Cómo iba a salvar a esa niña de su propio miedo? Es cierto que él también era huérfano, pero siempre tuvo a su abuela. Claro que él también había tenido miedo pero…Cerró los ojos.

Él no era un héroe pero si algo había aprendido de la batalla es que el no serlo no significa no poder hacer grandes cosas si de verdad se deseaba. Si había sido capaz de sacar la espada de Godric Griffindor del sombrero seleccionador para matar a Nagini podía, y por todas las explosiones que Finnegan había causado, lo haría, ayudar a esa niña. Si Anne Goodlock necesitaba su ayuda la tendría. Nunca podría sustituir a su familia, claro, pero podía darle un nuevo miembro de ella que no fuera un fantasma en su conciencia. Se despidió de Hagrid a toda prisa después de su epifanía personal y sin haber acabado su té corrió a la biblioteca esperando encontrar alguna cosa con respecto a decoración, o arquitectura o mejor aún psicología.

En una cabaña cercana al bosque prohibido un semigigante acariciaba la cabeza de su viejo perro, sonriendo: "Fang chico, vamos a ver milagros este año."

Ginevra Weasley abrió la cremallera de su tienda, dejando al descubierto una escena llena de destrozos, objetos tirados y demás desgracias. Parecía que una orda de pixies hubieran estado jugando allí. La propia muchacha no lucía mejor que la habitación como tampoco lo hacía la que se encontraba tras ella. Al verla la pelirroja se precipitó a salir de allí, cerrando tras ella sin preocuparse de lo que pasara a la slitherin e ignoró la ceja levantada de su amiga y la pregunta implícita con un gesto de mano, descartándola. De hecho se negó a hablar de los intercambios cada vez que Hermione intentaba sacar el tema, lo que frustraba a la castaña profundamente, pero visto lo visto tampoco quería hacer enfadar a la ya de por sí furibunda muchacha que caminaba a su lado. Pasaron el rato sentadas orillas de la laguna, hablando tranquilamente sobre lo que el día siguiente les depararía como primer día de curso. Ambas pensaron que madrugar no sería un cambio que agradecieran pero siendo como eran dos "empollonas" ambas eran entusiastas con respecto al comienzo del curso. Ginny estaba más nerviosa que Hermione incluso por comenzar las nuevas materias a las que se podía optar tras los test superiores en los cuales al igual que Hermione tenía una maravillosa media.

Para disgusto de ambas el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que creyeron posible y Hermione tuvo que despedirse para comenzar con sus prácticas de quiddich mientras su amiga andaba en camino contrario, rumbo a la lechucería para escribir a sus padres y a Harry. Ella se prometió mentalmente hacer lo mismo el fin de semana.

Cuando llegó al campo no vio a Malfoy por ningún lado, como tampoco lo haría en el periodo de una hora que lo estuvo esperando… ¡Pues sí que! Y pensar que incluso había llegado a pensar que podrían llevarse bien… Menuda idiota. ¡Qué ingenua! Por supuesto que él no la iba ayudar, ni estaba arrepentido, ni era mejor persona de lo que había creído ni nada. Se había reído de ella descaradamente. Seguro que ahora estaría riéndose alegremente con sus amigotes mortífagos de lo estúpida que era. Ron tenía razón. No era más que un maldito hurón engreído y malvado. Muy bien, si así era. ¡Ella no iba a suspender por su culpa! Conjuró su escoba, que debido a su poco uso y necesidad de ella no era muy buena, de hecho creía que la peor de los Weasley sería mejor que la suya. Montó sobre ella y dio una suave patada en el suelo, para que esta no se levantara más que lo justo y necesario. Tenía miedo, por lo que se limitó a dar vueltas cortas, de un lado al otro del campo de quiddich, cada vez a mayor altura pero en ningún caso muy alto o muy rápido.

Habría pasado tranquilamente hora y media cuando, en un súbito arranque de confianza en sí misma, Hermione salió del campo de quiddich para sobrevolar la laguna, como vio hacer a Harry en su primer viaje sobre Buckbeak. Elevó un poco más su escoba para no mojarse con las salpicaduras que el calamar gigante causaba continuamente e intentó disfrutar de la sensación, que seguía sin convencerla pero al menos ya no le daba ganas de vomitar, como recordaba. Así estuvo hasta la cena, sobrevolando los terrenos cada vez algo más alto, ligeramente más rápido…"domando la escoba", por lo que a la hora de cenar le dolían los muslos una barbaridad, tenía más agujetas de las que podía recordar haber tenido. Lo que a todos los Griffindor de séptimo y buena parte de sexto les hacía gracia, en el buen sentido. La cena le pareció magnífica después de la comida regular de esa mañana y toda una tarde de ejercicio físico.

Cuando acabó la cena estaba tan cansada que desistió de apuntarse a la liga de naipes explosivos que sus amigos se estaban preparando para jugar tras el postre y se dirigió a su tienda con una única idea en la mente: Matar a Malfoy y dormir hasta el día siguiente como una bendita. Ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haber visto a esa sanguijuela rubia durante la cena… Mejor para él, porque en cuanto lo pillara le iba a tirar tanto de su engominado pelo que se lo iba a deja en cresta para siempre jamás.

Bajó la cremallera de un tirón, lo que equivalía a un portazo, y cargada de toda la furia que había acumulado esa tarde rugió el apellido del desgraciado Slitherin. Nadie respondió. La casa estaba a oscuras, así que no debía haber llegado… ¡Arg! Qué ganas tenía de echarle el guante encima. Entró en el dormitorio como un torbellino, con las luces todavía encendiéndose cuando tropezó con algo que la hizo caer al suelo cuan larga era. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Es que no podía salirle nada bien ese curso?! No tardó en darse cuenta de que ese saco que la había hecho caer era en realidad una persona, y evidentemente esa persona era:

-¡Malfoy! Maldito seas. ¿No estás donde tienes que estar y en cambio decides que te parece bien ponerte en mi camino el resto del tiempo? Estúpido engreído, te crees que por ser rico o sangre limpia o lo que sea que creas que te hace superior tienes derecho a destrozarle la vida a la gente… Y pensar que quería creer que eras algo menos Hijo de…Intento perdonar, ser amable y ¿Qué recibo a cambio? Estar tirada en el campo de quiddich por horas y una caída. –No obtuvo respuesta alguna. El chico continuaba ahí, encogido, en silencio, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Ni siquiera la miraba. Ahora que se había levantado y lo veía desde arriba fijándose parecía que alguien le hubiera dado una paliza. Tenía el pelo totalmente revuelto, estaba rojo, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo llorando. Tenía la camisa desgarrada por los brazos y heridas de arañazos en ellos, salvo el antebrazo izquierdo, que estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre que parecía no parar de manar. Instantáneamente su enfado se desvaneció, cambiando en preocupación. Se arrodilló a su altura e hizo amago de acercar su mano al rostro de él, que giró con violencia, rehuyendo su contacto y dejando ver los mismos arañazos en su rostro y unas profundas ojeras bajo sus hinchados ojos.

- Draco… perdona, pensé… ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! Tienes que ir a dirección si te atacan, y a la enfermería a que te curen ese brazo. Draco ¿me escuchas? Háblame, dime quién ha sido, qué ha pasado, cuándo…

Por qué se preocupaba por él Hermione después de todo lo que le había hecho a ella y a sus amigos. Le había hecho la vida imposible, se había reído de ella e incluso había luchado en una guerra para quitarle la vida, a ella y a todos los nacidos de muggles que, como había podido leer esa misma tarde antes de que la desesperación de la verdad se apoderase de él, eran totalmente inocentes.

Después de unos veinte minutos buscando por las montañas de libros sin ordenar que serían la nueva biblioteca a final de curso había encontrado numerosísimos estudios sobre la magia en hijos de muggles. Ésta, al parecer aparecía de forma propia, como una anomalía genética, sí, pero de forma natural, derivada habitualmente de un talento interior propio desbordante, que en el caso de su compañera debía ser su gran capacidad intelectual. No la robaban. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo?

Y en cambio ahí estaban ambos, tirados en el suelo de su nueva habitación, cada vez más manchado por el goteo que no cesaba de brotar de su brazo. ¿Cómo podría alguna vez deshacer todo aquello? No había forma alguna de compensar a Hermione o su gente por el dolor que monstruos como él les habían causado. Desde hacía tiempo odiaba al líder de todo aquello, por el desprecio y el temor que insuflaba en su casa, por haberlo intentado matar a él como castigo por las faltas de su padre, por la caída en desgracia o la muerte de muchos de sus compañeros de infancia –como Goyle, que siempre acudía a su memoria cuando pensaba en ese colectivo concreto-, por asesinar a su padrino, que aparte de su madre era posiblemente la única persona que lo había querido, pero ahora iba más allá. Ahora veía que todo aquello no solo había sido inútil, sino que además todos ellos habían manchado sus manos de sangre inocente, de gente buena que sólo intentaba abrirse camino en un mundo diferente al suyo. Y él había cooperado en sus muertes. La desesperación volvió a corroerlo y automáticamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía sus manos volvían a arañar su rostro, a estirar sus cabellos…tal como ya había pasado en la biblioteca.

Escuchó a Hermione emitir un corto chillido de comprensión y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se vio inmovilizado por dos pequeñas manos que sujetaban sus muñecas con lo que Draco supuso era toda su fuerza.

-¡Ya basta Draco! ¿No ves lo que te estás haciendo? ¡Para!- De pronto se encontró paralizado, no por la fuerza de la leona, que era poca, sino por su cara de preocupación, sus ojos de un color miel oscuro enmarcados por un entrecejo muy fruncido. Nunca se había fijado en los ojos de la chica Granger…como en nada de ella realmente. Por primera vez la vio como una persona de verdad y eso todavía lo hizo sentir más culpable. Pensó en todo lo que ella habría tenido que pasar, lo mismo que la familia de los Weasley, o maldita sea, todo el mundo mágico. Recordaba el final de la batalla, cómo el gran comedor estaba dispuesto como una morgue gigante…y no pudo soportar la imagen por más tiempo. Cayó sobre Hermione, abrazándose a su cuello, sin pensar en si eso podía resultarle incomodo a ella. Llorando en su hombro e intentando esconderse de sí mismo y la criatura infernal que por primera vez veía en su interior. Necesitaba ayuda, rápido, y ella era la única persona a quien podía pedírsela en ese momento.

Todavía pasaron unos minutos hasta que el ataque de histeria remitió, minutos en los que una mano pequeña y suave se pasaba por su nuca y hombros y una voz muy baja y algo aguda le susurraba al oído que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien o que estaba a salvo. ¿Qué creería ella que le pasaba? ¿Por qué lo consolaba? Cuando por fin consiguió retomar algo d dominio sobre sí mismo y se incorporó del hombro de la chica se dio cuenta de que la había manchado terriblemente de lágrimas y sangre, y se avergonzó por ello.

-Hermione

-Dime

-Lo siento

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de esta tarde?-la leona estaba francamente confusa por toda la escena, de principio a fin. Desde que había entrado en la tienda la sensación de haber entrado en un mundo surrealista no la había abandonado. Había visto miles de cosas increíbles en su corta vida, algo así…nunca.

-No, bueno también, pero no es eso. Esta tarde no he ido al campo de prácticas porque después de hablar contigo tenía que ir a mirar una cosa y luego me he dado cuenta de otras y…y…-Ahí iba otra vez… ¿¡qué demonios le estaba pasando!?

-Vale, entendido, una concatenación de circunstancias. Shhh. Cálmate. Ven, vamos a prepararte una tila o algo caliente y me lo cuentas mientras te lo tomas ¿Vale? –Él solo pudo asentir y ayudarse de ella, que lo guio todavía de la mano hasta la cocina. Hermione se sorprendió de que de repente hubiera un salón más grande. Con un sofá de tamaño considerable, una manta gruesa y una mesa con dos tazas de humeante té y un rollo de vendas junto otros tantos productos de botiquín. Él lo notó porque ella se lo dijo, tal era su estado de nerviosismo… Francamente esa casa mágica era eficiente.

La pobre Hermione no salía de su asombro entre unas cosas y otras, de modo que decidió no plantearse las cosas, actuar mecánicamente y ya. Ese era el método que siempre le había sacado de los apuros en los que Harry los metía a todos continuamente con la razón intacta. Sentó a Malfoy en el sofá empujándolo suavemente por los hombros, lo cubrió por la manta para que dejase de temblar, por mucho que supiera que no lo hacía por frio. Ella misma había tenido ese tipo de episodios después de la guerra y los tenía ocasionalmente aún. Le tendió una de las tazas, que por el olor llevaba tila con un poco de licor de fuego y lo obligó a estirar el brazo sangrante para poder vendarlo mientras esperaba a que el chico se tranquilizara bebiendo. Estaba acostumbrada a cerrar todo tipo de heridas de los cuerpos de sus amigos con y sin magia de modo que tampoco le costó mucho limpiar la herida. Se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba producida por quemazo y no por corte, como cabría pensar. Una vez Draco dejó de temblar y ella hubo acabado de desinfectar y cubrir su antebrazo se volvió hacia él, esperando a que este reaccionara.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Lo que fuese esa bebida pareció obrar milagros en él. Toda la ansiedad había desaparecido, no se sentía bien pero ya no estaba descontrolado. Vio en silencio como las manos de la prefecta de Griffindor curaban de forma bastante profesional su herida y de nuevo sintió contraerse su estómago al pensar cómo habría adquirido esa maestría. Respiró hondo, acomodándose con la mano libre la manta que cubría sus hombros. Era reconfortante estar con alguien en momentos así por mucho que no lo mereciese. Se sentía terriblemente indigno de respirar siquiera el aire que ella rozaba. Avergonzado e inútil, además ahora sabía que ese sentimiento no desaparecería nunca. No había vuelta atrás, pero sí quería intentar que hubiera un camino diferente hacia delante. Nunca podría borrar el mal que había hecho pero sí podía dedicarse a hacer cosas mejores a partir de ese momento. Ese iba a ser su primer paso.

-Hermione sé que lo que voy a decir va a sonar absurdo y totalmente falto de sentido y además estupidísimo pero necesito ayuda y u eres la única que puede ayudarme. No lo merezco por todo lo que he hecho contra ti, tus amigos… No sé ni siquiera como expresarlo…

-¿por qué no empiezas por el principio?

-Bien…A ver…Yo…Siempre, toda mi vida me enseñaron y había creído que los hijos de muggles, como tú… bueno…obteníais la magia robándola a otros magos que lo eran por nacimiento y que cuanta más vida absorbíais a esa persona más poderosos erais. Evidentemente si das esa premisa por cierta puedes figurarte todo lo que yo te atribuía…y de veras no sabes lo que lo siento. – Vio como la castaña quiso cortarlo para intervenir pero se lo impidió levantando un dedo en gesto de silencio – En fin que si crees eso a pies juntillas… Te juro que creí que estaba luchando por defender a mi familia, a la comunidad mágica en general. Nunca pude relacionarme con otro tipo de gente que no fuera "sangre pura", y luego estaba ese ser horrible, Riddel, mi padre era un fiel seguidor suyo y nos arrastró a todos, y cuando cayó en desgracia por no haber intentado buscar a su líder tras su primera caída amenazó a toda mi familia…y yo era un peón más. No diré que no estaba orgulloso de tener un papel importante en lo que yo creía que era salvar el mundo mágico, porque sería mentir, pero como ya habrás sabido por Potter en el momento de la verdad fui incapaz de matar a Dumbeldor y tú misma pudiste ver que tampoco pude unirme abiertamente a Voldemort a las puertas del centro el día de la batalla. Luego, cuando todo acabó, a Merlín gracias, a vuestro favor, empezaron los juicios, los encarcelamientos… Yo mismo me libré sin saber por qué. En cualquier caso, después de esta comida, de hablar contigo, empecé a dudar. No me sentía más débil al salir de aquí de forma que me sentí empujado a investigar en la biblioteca todo lo que pude sobre el origen de vuestros poderes, que por supuesto y como debió resultar obvio a todo el mundo con dos dedos de frente no es robado sino absolutamente propio y legítimo…Dios, lo siento tantísimo…te juro que no lo sabía, que ni siquiera se me había ocurrido la posibilidad de que la magia pudiera generarse sin transferirse…todavía no se sabe cómo se hace…sé que no es excusa. Entonces sentí el peso de lo que os he hecho a todos. Lo único que recuerdo después es como una nebulosa. Intentaba borrar la marca de mortífago de mi brazo con todo lo que se me ha ido ocurriendo, conjuros, pociones…lo demás imagino que ha sido rascándome, pero no sabría explicar nada más. –El muchacho esperó en silencio frente a Hermione, en estado de shock puro. Lo contemplaba con un gesto extraño, mezcla de asombro, pena y otras mil sensaciones que ninguno de ambos supieron descifrar. –Sé que nunca ni en un millón de años podre ganarme tu ayuda y menos aún espero ganrme tu perdón…solo deseo que por favor me guíes, me digas qué puedo hacer para ayudar, para redimirme por poco que sea. Quiero que me enseñes a ser mejor persona. No sé a quién más acudir ahora Hermione.

La muchacha, que había escuchado a Draco con una mezcla de asombro y tristeza. Sintió que sinceramente era sincero en sus palabras y se emocionó por ello.

-Está bien Malfoy. Imagino que entiendes que llevará tiempo y trabajo, mucho, el hacer que los demás crean que de verdad te has arrepentido y que va a ser duro, penoso y en muchos casos conllevará agachar la cerviz. Si tu estas dispuesto a ello yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte cuanto pueda. – sin previo aviso Draco la tomó de las manos con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño y comenzó a jura que no se arrepentiría, que haría cuanto se le dijese, que se lo agradecía…hasta el punto en que Hermione se preguntó si la pérdida de sangre no lo habría afectado demasiado.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos consiguió dormir embebidos en profundos pensamientos y sentimientos todavía más íntimos y recónditos. Por su parte la leona pensaba en cómo habría sido su vida si su educación hubiese sido la misma que había recibido Draco. ¿Hubiese sido ella una mortífaga como Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿Realmente era culpable Draco de lo que había hecho? ¿Podía culpársele por haber hecho algo que él creía que era tan noble cómo lo que ellos habían intentado hacer? Todos habían luchado por lo que creían era mejor para el mundo mágico al fin y al cabo… ¿Todas las guerras eran así, no? Decidido entonces, si le demostraba que realmente quería cambiar de bando, lo ayudaría…aunque eso iba a ser un montón de trabajo extra-pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

No había salido todavía el sol cuando ambos estaban de nuevo en la cocina, vestidos con la ropa del día anterior, habían olvidado cambiarse con el ajetreo, sentados en el sofá, con cara de sueño.

Faltaban aún tres horas para el comienzo de las clases –que ahora se darían por cursos enteros- de modo que tenían tiempo de sobras para arreglarse y bajar a desayunar, o subir, mejor dicho.

-¿Estas totalmente segura de que es buena idea?

-No. Me pido primera la ducha.


	8. Primer día de redención

-Y sin estar segura de que es buena idea lo vamos a hacer igual ¿no? – por toda respuesta oyó cerrarse el cuarto de baño y correrse el pestillo. Sí, ahora tenían pestillo. Era increíble lo que había cambiado la casa en una noche…bueno, no tanto considerando lo que él había cambiado en dos pero…aun así había cambiado muchísimo.

Con pánico y vergüenza recubiertos por resignación se dirigió a su armario y sacó su nuevo uniforme. La misma túnica de siempre, negra y lisa, la camisa blanca, los pantalones de traje, zapatos y la corbata en plata y verde esmeralda de su casa, al igual que su nueva banda de prefecto. Puso los libros en la bandolera negra y verde que su madre le había regalado cuando empezó su educación en Hogwarts –lo único de su indumentaria que no se renovaba cada año- y pensó alguna plegaria para que lo que tenía pensado Hermione funcionara. Después de desayunar todos tenían dos maravillosas horas de pociones. Intentó concentrarse en ese tipo de cosas, conocidas y triviales para despistar su mete de lo que realmente le preocupaba.

La chica entró en la ducha y Draco salió como por resorte en dirección a ella. La Griffindor, que por su parte no tenía demasiado de lo que preocuparse se vistió con una terrible parsimonia derivada del sueño que tenía. Buff… ¡Cómo odiaba pasar noches en vela! Se maquilló, contra su costumbre, para cubrir sus terribles ojeras y preparó su pequeño bolso agrandado mágicamente. Sonrió frente al nuevísimo espejo que ahora había en la puerta interior de su armario y se deseó suerte en su nueva misión. Había ayudado a derrotar al mago oscuro de la edad contemporánea, esto no podía ser peor.

Esperó en el salón, releyendo por decimonovena vez el nuevo libro de hechizos de séptimo grado. No había acabado la introducción cuando alguien parecido a Malfoy, y solo parecido, apareció en el salón. Este chico, decididamente diferente al príncipe de las serpientes parecía haber renunciado a sus trajes a medida y por una vez desde primero llevaba la túnica básica y el pelo natural, sin gomina. Para disgusto de la joven tuvo que reconocer que estaba mucho mejor así. De hecho esta hasta guapo. Además y como cambio más definitivo el muchacho ante ella le sonreía, no con altanería sino de forma sincera, con algo de nerviosismo, incluso.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal?

-Increíblemente parecido a un alumno cualquiera de Hogwarts. Buen trabajo. Vámonos, ¡tengo mucho hambre!

Salieron de la tienda juntos y fueron hasta el gran comedor al tiempo que comentaban, por distraer la mente más que nada, de cómo había mejorado su tienda por dentro. Una vez en la puerta del gran comedor Hermione se acercó directamente al lugar que habitualmente ocupaba, junto a sus compañeros, que ya estaban allí y la saludaron alegremente, haciéndole un hueco entre Dean y Ginny, que estaba por cierto horrible. Todas las conversaciones cesaron cuando un nuevo aspirante a formar parte de la mesa se situó tras la prefecta dela casa.

-Mirad quien está aquí, su majestad el príncipe de las víboras- exclamó Parvati mirando a Draco con rencor. Éste, contra lo que se pudiera haber imaginado cualquiera, solo bajó la cabeza. De pronto todos explotaron en expresiones semejantes e incluso la joven Griffindor tuvo que levantarse para imponer orden, con cierto sentimiento de culpa por haber hecho a su compañero exponerse a semejante humillación.

-¡Chicos basta ya!

-Herms ¿Qué dices? –Ginny de veras parecía preocupada por la salud de su amiga, y enojada de verlo- ¡dos días viviendo juntos y ya se te ha olvidado que esa rata dejó entrar aquí a los malnacidos que mataron a Fred!

-No, no es eso, escuchad. Draco ha venido aquí porque quiere hablar con vosotros. Solo escuchadlo ¿vale? Hacedlo por mí al menos –Esa era su última baza así que esperaba sinceramente que funcionase… Merlín gracias su grupo de amigos comenzó a calmarse y guardar silencio, si bien con escepticismo ante lo que Malfoy fuera a decirles.

Draco comenzó a hablar sin poder mirarlos a los ojos, casi tartamudeando por los nervios, pero con decisión. Estaba seguro de que no se arrepentiría de lo que decía y más aún de que era lo correcto y así, después de pedir disculpas y dando por hecho de que no esperaba que lo creyeran sin dar muestras reales de arrepentimiento se ofreció a ayudar o hacer lo que pudiera para demostrarles que realmente nunca había pretendido hacer daño a gente inocente. Los Griffindor lo escucharon en silencio y con cierta atención, pero tan pronto como se hubo callado cada uno de ellos se despidió de Hermione educadamente, recomendándole que tuviera cuidado y fueron desapareciendo por grupos hasta que al final sólo quedaron los mismos dos amigos que ahora la acompañaban donde quiera que fuese. La menor de los Weasley, que lucía amenazadora incluso embutida en ese estúpido traje de payaso que lucía y con la nariz teñida mágicamente de azul, miró a su amiga con incredulidad e incluso algo de resentimiento.

-Hermione eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes, pero no abuses de ello. Admito si es eso lo que quieres que el moco de trol te siga e incluso que se siente a nuestra mesa si crees que así vas a conseguir que deje de ser un asesino, pero que no me hable, no me mire y, por supuesto no se me acerque, o te juro por la memoria de mi hermano que lo mataré.-En cuanto hubo dicho eso cambió radicalmente su registro a uno infinitamente más ligero- Y ahora me voy a clase de transformaciones, a ver si consigo transformar a Prkinson en la zorra que es para mañana. ¡Nos vemos en la comida! – y salió disparada del comedor.

Nevile, que se había limitado a observar al rubio todo el desayuno se levantó y fue el único en no dirigirse a Hermione sino a él, directamente.

-Mira Malfoy, me da absolutamente igual por qué has cambiado de idea de repente y quiero que sepas que no lo hago por ti, ni muchísimo menos, sino por Hermione, que desde el principio de del primer curso fue amable conmigo –ambos recordaron en silencio cómo habían pasado el primer tercio de su primer viaje en el Hogwarts Express buscando a Trevor, el sapo de Nevile y se sonrieron entre ellos. – pero si ella quiere que te demos una oportunidad de demostrar que eres menos horrible de lo que has demostrado ser hasta ahora…yo la creo. A ella, no a ti. Después de la comida tengo que ir a hacer unas búsquedas a la biblioteca así que – Para la leona estaba claro que su compañero estaba intentando mostrarse duro pero no sabía cómo hacerlo así que decidió echarle una manita.

-Pues eso, ya has oído Draco, ahora nos vamos todos a dobles de pociones con Slughorn, luego a herbología, runas, transformaciones e historia. A comer y después te vas a ser el asistente de Nevile hasta las cinco, que empezaremos con el quiddich ¿Entendido?-desde que la joven se había levantado al tiempo que recitaba la nueva y terriblemente apretada agenda del rubio los dos muchachos la habían seguido y ya se encontraban casi en el calabozo que era su aula de pociones.

-¡Si mi capitana!- gritó Draco con una mano en la frente, para sorpresa absoluta del pobre Lombotton que miraba a Hermione con asombro e incredulidad que esta contestó con un alegre guiño de ojos.

Las clases transcurrieron con la mayor de las tranquilidades, pues a pesar de estar todas las casas mezcladas la ratio no era mucho más alta que la anterior. Así que cuando llegó la hora de la comida y dado que en la mayoría de las asignaturas se habían limitado a las presentaciones y a explicar el temario que darían ese año nadie estaba muy cansado. Todos comían y hablaban a la vez, comenzando a analizar a los profesores nuevos y a dar sus impresiones sobre las materias y las nuevas aulas, que eran significativamente diferentes a las anteriores. La algarabía del salón era generalizada y la alegría del tramo central de la mesa Griffindor también, entre otras cosas porque Finnegan había hecho explotar a lo largo de la mañana su caldero, tres macetas – algo que nadie se explicaba, pues en herbología no se utilizaba varita alguna e incluso su pupitre en clase de transformaciones, lo que al contrario del resto de profesores, que ya lo conocían había impresionado notablemente a la profesora nueva… ¿Larinma?, ¿Larsirna?...algo así. A la altura del postre ya estaban muertos de risa y cayendo de las sillas. Todos menos Draco, que si bien podía reconocer que la conversación era divertida no se había atrevido a abrir la boca en ningún momento y se limitaba a comer a distancia prudencial de la manada de leones. Incluso pudo captar unas cuantas preguntas que especialmente las chicas lanzaban a Granger sobre su "adopción de una serpiente", que ella contestaba con mucha paciencia y tranquilidad.

Sin previo aviso Lombotton se levantó se despidió de sus amigos y prometió que volvería tras la cena para la partida de naipes explosivos. Miró fijamente a Malfoy.

-¿Vienes o no? – Draco se levantó y se despidió con la mirada de Hermione, que le guiño un ojo. No habían cruzado la puerta cuando pudo oír que todas las Griffindorianas acosaban a su nueva…amiga, supuso, a preguntas. Algunas de ellas con una fuerte carga de reproche, especialmente las de la pequeña pelirroja. Se anotó mentalmente hacer algo para mejorar la situación con ella, si es que se podía…

Intentó concentrarse en la tarea del momento que era ayudar a lombotton. Le resultó curioso que como le había pasado con Hermione fuera una de sus principales víctimas quien se había prestado a aceptarlo más rápidamente.

-Bueno Malfoy

-Draco, preferiría que me llamases Draco. – La cara de Nevile era todo un poema de incomprensión pero aun así pareció adaptarse rápidamente a la situación. Eso le dio una pinta al inadaptado rubio de que al igual que Granger tenía un temperamento dulce, poco dado al rencor.

-Vale, pues Draco entonces. Te explico, estamos aquí para diseñar una casa lo menos sombría posible. Luminosa, hogareña…vamos, lo que se dice una casita de caramelo, y no tengo idea de por dónde empezar. He hecho unos planos y ahora es hora de rellenarlos con todo lo que va a ir dentro.

-¿Es tu trabajo de convivencia? – su interlocutor asintió - ¿Por qué? Quiero decir que me he dado cuenta de que los trabajos están enfocados a que ayudemos a la persona que nos toca de compañero, para que resocialicemos entre nosotros haciendo de refuerzo en los puntos débiles de este. ¿Quién es tu compañero?

-Es una niña de primero. La guerra la ha dejado sola en el mundo y ha perdido el habla y la confianza en todo. Mi trabajo es que la recupere, por lo visto y eso empieza por hacer de nuestra lúgubre mansión un lugar en el que se sienta cómoda. –Caray. Draco sintió arder su antebrazo izquierdo. De modo que así era cómo él había creído estar salvando el mundo mágico, dejando a una pobre niña de once años tan aterrorizada como para dejar de hablar… Toda una proeza, desde luego. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a arañarse los brazos de nuevo, actividad que se vio interrumpida por el otro muchacho.

-¿Me has oído?

-¿Qué? Perdona… todavía me cuesta mucho enfrentarme a historias así.

-Tranquilo, nos pasa a todos. No entiendo por qué a ti también pero es normal si como dice Herms quieres enmendarte. Ve a la sección de hechizos domésticos y busca algún conjuro para pintar paredes mientras yo busco el de hacer ventanas.

La tarde transcurrió en práctico silencio. No parecía que Lomboton estuviese muy a gusto en su presencia, pero por lo menos la aceptaba, que no era poco comparado con la reacción del resto de la mesa. Y lo cierto es que se notaba el hecho de que dos personas estuvieran investigando en lugar de una porque a las cuatro y media, cuando tuvo que abandonar la biblioteca para preparar el material que necesitarían para la iniciación de Hermione en el quiddich Nevile tenía una cantidad bastante aceptable de encantamientos decorativos y domésticos. Así pues y tras prometer al chico que hasta el año anterior había considerado un completo e inútil squib volver a ayudarlo al día siguiente hecho a correr para pedir los materiales al nuevo profesor de vuelo y árbitro deportivo de Hogwards, el ex capitán de los Griffindor, Woods. Ahora que lo pensaba…que cantidad de leones había ese curso…Claro que comparado con el número de Slitherins… No creía que hubiera ni cien en total. A todo eso…quizá tuviera un plan para ganarse algo de amistad en la miniweasley.

Cuando llegó al campo su compañera ya estaba allí, por supuesto, pero su visión le hizo más gracia que otra cosa. Ni se había recogido el pelo. Ahí estaba ella, con la túnica por los tobillos, esa ingente mata de cabello disperso por todas partes gracias al viento que comenzaba a traer el otoño y ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una escoba de barrer? ¿En serio? Igual que le pasó a ella viéndolo cocinar él tampoco pudo evitar prorrumpir en estruendosas carcajadas. ¡Menudo reto iba a ser convertir a la heroína del mundo mágico, premio anual año tras año y bruja más dotada de la generación en una jugadora de quiddich…normalita!

-¿De qué te ríes Malfoy?

-De nada "Granger", tranquila…es solamente que no esperaba verte tan preparada para el entrenamiento.- esperaba que el sarcasmo surtiera efecto, el cual pudo comprobar al ver enrojecer furiosamente las mejillas de la chica hasta casi confundirse con el color de su corbata.

-Te dije que era aprender desde menos que cero…a ver, ¿qué estoy haciendo mal?

-No es que estés haciendo nada mal, de momento, claro, es simplemente que no llevas la indumentaria adecuada. Necesitas algo que te permita la mayor movilidad posible, y la túnica no es el mejor ejemplo del mundo para eso, además con semejante bosque de rizos suelto vas a estar incomodísima en el aire y te van a tapar los ojos. Lo de la escoba… ¿En serio vas a volar con eso? Quiero decir que lo mismo ibas más lenta con una aspiradora.

-Vale, mensaje recibido. – Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó directamente a su uniforme, y con un hechizo silencioso lo transformó en un traje cómodo, similar a un uniforme de gimnasia artística largo, eso sí con protecciones en todas las articulaciones y se recogió el pelo con la goma en la que se había transmutado su corbata. Disfrutó con la cara de asombro que su entrenador ponía ante su evidentemente más que avanzado conjuro. -¿Mejor así?

-Impresionante –Draco estaba encantado con la diligencia de su alumna. –Incluso para ti.

Empezaron la clase con movimientos básicos de escoba, lo mismo, prácticamente que hicieron en las clases de vuelo de primero, elevarse, girar, zigzags, aumentar y disminuir altura y velocidad… y aun así esto parecía excesivo para la pobre muchacha que no para de chillar o sujetarse al palo de su transporte como si fuera a tirarla en cualquier momento. Fue una tarde agotadora para ambos, para él porque si la paciencia no había sido nunca su punto fuerte el continuar con movimientos y explicaciones que él ya había entendido y asimilado mucho antes de cumplir los diez años con buen humor y sin alterarse era toda una prueba de carácter, para ella…bueno, bastaba con decir… ¡Pánico! Así al llegar a su hogar de nuevo, al que por supuesto Draco no la dejó ir sino volando ambos estaban agotados.

El Slitherin pensó que todavía le quedaba hacer la cena para poder descansar y suspiró. Desde luego ser "bueno" era más gratificante y menos solitario, pero era extenuante. Pensó un momento en lo vago que siempre había considerado al pelirrojo que siempre acompañaba a Potter, reconsiderándolo. Afortunadamente sus energías se vieron algo renovadas por la sonrisa satisfecha que recorría la cara de la chica Granger.


End file.
